


Crying

by fannishliss



Series: action: Illustrations! [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Illustrations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky remembers Peggy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: action: Illustrations! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just another Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408757) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



Illustration to ["Just Another Steve" by exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408757/chapters/63902197), chapter 28.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my Peggy action figure! She is beautiful!   
> Too bad she is getting off to such a bad start with Bucky.   
> That's what I get for doing these illustrations. :P


End file.
